Mirar atrás
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Miras tu pasado buscando encontrar a la mujer que solías ser, esa que no tenía miedo, que luchaba por lo que quería y sus ideales. La añoras y la necesitas en estos momentos antes de que él diga Si acepto Reto: Volviendo a los origenes foro Weird Sisters
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Bueno esta historia es para el reto Volviendo a los origenes del foro Weird Sisters. Es la primera vez que me inscribo a un reto y estoy muy emocionada, pero en fin aqui esta, espero que les guste! _**

Disclaimer. Los personjes no me pertenecen sino a JKR

* * *

No sabes en qué momento decidiste hacer esto, pero sabes por quien lo haces. Miras tu pasado buscando encontrar a la mujer que solías ser, esa que no tenía miedo, que luchaba por lo que quería y sus ideales. La añoras y la necesitas en estos momentos, porque sabes que ella es capaz de todo, como plantarse en plena ceremonia y decir fuerte y claro _Yo me opongo _y vuelves a preguntarte ¿Qué paso con ella?, te lo cuestionas, una pregunta que la respuesta te ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. La sabes, la guerra consumió tu coraje y valor, las ganas de pelear desaparecieron y no precisamente por la guerra, sabes cuando una batalla está perdida y esta no es solo una batalla. No puedes pelear, serías incapaz de quitarle la felicidad que él tiene y de la que tu careces.

Una mujer rubia que está sentada justo al lado de ti con un porte aristocrático y elegante suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas por su rostro volteo a ver hacia las demás personas y veo a mi amiga pelinegra también llorando, he estado evitando desde que empezó la ceremonia mirarlo a él, y lo veo tan guapo tal como en mis sueños: vestido de negro impoluto, elegante y aristocrático con una personalidad avallas adora, su sonrisa perfecta iluminando cada espacio del recinto, con una mirada de eterno enamoramiento y felicidad. Me quiero morir, si eso sería lo correcto.

De pronto ya me he unido a estas dos mujeres y lloro. ¿Por qué? Por que yo debería ser esa mujer, esa la que le dirige esa sonrisa y mirada, esa con la que despertara cada uno de los días de su vida, la que será la madre de sus hijos, esa la que le está dando el Sí.

Espero que pase algo, que alguien se levante que diga que tiene una relación con Astoria a escondidas, que estalle una guerra, o que él diga que no se casara con ella por qué me ama. Si puras cosas inverosímiles y fantasiosas que por más que yo lo desee no pasaran.

El voltea y Pansy, Narcissa y yo llorando como lo hacemos le sonreímos y con eso alentamos a que el también diga Sí acepto.

Algo se rompe después de cuatro años a penas me cae el veinte de que las cosas terminaron entre él y yo, él sonríe coquetamente como siempre y tantos recuerdos me invaden, destruyen y atormentan.

Harry toma mi mano y la aprieta fuertemente trata de transmitirme la fuerza que no tengo, no sé lo que haría si él y Pansy estuvieran a lado de mi, recuesto mi cara en su pecho tratando de esconder mis lagrimas, agradezco sus palabras de aliento, pero no me hacen sentir mejor.

Ya nada importa, ni que mi maquillaje luzca perfecto, ni mantener el peinado de diosa griega, ni mucho menos que los entrometidos reporteros comente como la candidata a primer ministro salió de la boda de uno de los hombres más ricos, por eso me retiro de ahí y voy hacia el lago, muy lejos de donde está la "fiesta"

Siempre te gusto esta casa, a diferencia de la Wiltshire que contiene memorias dolorosas, esta está llena de momentos felices tardes llenas de amor, de platicas, de sueños, de él. Si esta casa es él, Bella por fuera como por dentro, con apariencia soberbia erguiéndose orgullosa, pero por dentro cálida y misteriosa, que cuando entras en ella no quieres salir jamás. El lugar es precioso adoras el jardín, impecable sin una solo flor o árbol, y el lago simplemente majestuoso, y también te recuerda a Draco, a Hogwarts a todo, por eso fuiste ahí, es como tratar de cerrar una etapa, de reconciliarte contigo y con las circunstancias haciendo una recopilación de todos aquellos sucesos que nos has querido dejar ir y han permanecido, haciéndote daño, no dejándote avanzar, estancándote.

Te quitas las zapatillas, y sumerges tus pies en el agua, esta fría a pesar de que es verano esta fría y te gusta sentir ese cosquilleo, esas ganas de querer sacarlos en ese mismo momento, pero tal y como has decidido dejar el pasado ahí atrás dejas tus pies ahí. Cierras los ojos tratando que no lleguen a tus oídos las felicitaciones o los flashazos, de pronto estas en Roma en una suite del hotel Minerve, eres como una intrusa en una fiesta privada, puedes verte acostada en la cama con mil papeles perfectamente acomodados sin que si quiera quede espacio para uno más, con la laptop en tus piernas trabajando, Draco esta recargado sobre la ventana que da a la plaza Minerva observándote, nunca has sentido tanta impotencia y frustración, la forma en que te mira debería de estar prohibida, casi puedes asegurar que no tiene comparación con la que unos minutos a tras le dirigía a Astoria.

_-Granger ¿qué parte de vacaciones no entiendes?, ¿necesitas que te traiga el diccionario? Tal vez así lo entiendas. ¿Podrías dejar eso para después?, estoy seguro que el ministro puede apañárselas solo_

_-Si lo sé pero es urgente en un minuto termino lo prometo _

_-Un minuto, cuando lleguemos no quiero ver todo eso en mi cama. Te espero abajo_

Despejas todo eso de tu cabeza y ya no estás en Roma ahora estas en Hogwarts, sexto año para ser más precisa, y estas en la misma postura, con los pies dentro del lago, llegas a sentir incluso más frío que antes, los pies ya están entumidos, pero no los sacas crees que puedes aguantar un poco más. Una voz conocida interrumpe tu dialogo interno si sacar los pies o no

_-se te congelaran los pies si los dejas un minuto más ahí _

_-No hace tanto frio_

_Draco roda los ojos sabe que estas mintiendo, tienes una exasperante fijación por tener la razón siempre y llevarle la contra a él._

_Sientes como se acomoda a lado de ti, todo se te revoluciona dentro y lo ves a pesar de sus ojeras y aspecto cansado se ve guapísimo. Delicadamente saca tus pies del lago y con la toalla que traías, Draco comienza a secarlos y a frotarlos para conseguir que tus pies entren en calor, y si lo está consiguiendo pero no solo se remite a los pies sino a otros lugares que solo de pensar en ellos te hacen enrojecer. El te regala una sonrisa cálida y lo único que se te antoja hacer es estar más cerca de él, te acercas, y te acomodas para quedar recargada en su pecho._

Todo vuelve a desaparecer y ahora si sientes que no puedes contener mas las lagrimas, ¿qué tan malo iba a ser quedarte ahí más tiempo? Ahora te encuentras en un viaje en plena junta con el ministro de Italia y tu celular empieza a sonar, haciendo que el ministro te vea mal, intentas ignorarlo pero no puedes te habla _él_, y le contestas, es una forma de recompensar todas aquellas veces que atendiste una llamada de trabajo cuando estabas con él

_-Hermione _

_-Hola Draco- dije con voz muy baja _

_-¿Estas ocupada?, bueno como se me ocurre preguntar eso tu siempre estas ocupada pero no me tardare. La he encontrado, es perfecta, Pansy y tú la tienen que conocer._

_-¿de qué me hablas?, ¿no ya habías encontrado la casa?. No entiendo explícate Draco _

_-No, no me refiero a eso, se que no tienes mucho tiempo ¿te parece si te mando una lechuza y te explico? _

_-No Draco explícame ahora _

_-Estoy a punto de entrar a mi casa a hablar con mis padres, nos vemos luego, cuídate _

_-Pero Draco…-se oyó que al otro lado de la línea colgaron- Adiós_

El ministro se convirtió en la estatua de Albus Dumbledore que reposa en tu oficina, estas ahí en tu casa y santuario con una escena que desde que hace un año no deja de ser constante en tu vida. Tu concentrada leyendo como loca, yendo a miles de juntas a la semana, y dando órdenes a cuanto tipo se te ponga frente a tu escritorio, tanto tú como la Hermione que está en el escritorio están exhaustas así que te sientas y observas lo que haces. Si pudieras cambiar las cosas… tendrías otro trabajo uno más tranquilo, tal vez así ahorita la casada serias tu, y también le dirías a Hermione que dejara esos papeles pues ni por qué dejaste de dormir por semanas aceptaron que los elfos empezaran a trabajar en el ministerio, alguien muy sigilosamente entra en tu oficina sabes que es tu secretaria y Draco, el día que te dio la peor noticia que podrías recibir y ¿si sales por esa puerta? No quieres ver tu cara ni la de él; tu destrozada y el radiante.

_-Katherine no quiero que nadie me moleste ¿podrías salir por favor?, ahora no tengo tiempo de atender a nadie _

_-¿Ni siquiera a mi leona?_

_Subes la mirada lentamente y te encuentras con Draco, no puedes evitar regalarle una enorme sonrisa _

_-Hola Draco, ¿sabes? pecas de soberbio, Katherine déjanos solos por favor, y ese milagro que el señor Malfoy se deja ver por el ministerio ¿Cuál es el honor de su visita? _

_-No puedo simplemente venir a visitar a una vieja amiga _

_-Amiga tuya lo soy vieja no _

_-¿Entonces lo que veo ahí no es una cana?-dijo señalando mi cabello _

_Yo solo pude fulminarlo con la mirada _

_-ya no es para tanto no te enojes, no me demorare mucho se que tienes un millón de cosas que hacer ahora con tu campaña _

_-Si tú sabes cómo es esto ¿contare con su voto Señor Malfoy? _

_-Por supuesto, si es que no tienes pensado subirle los impuestos a los empresarios, de algo tiene que servir tanto sacrificio ¿no lo crees?, pero bueno quería entregártela yo personalmente _

_Lo mire expectante mientras veía como de su túnica sacaba un pergamino doblado elegantemente, lo tome y lo abrí casi me desmayo de la impresión, era la invitación a su boda, lo mire como pidiendo una explicación de eso y el solo me dijo _

_-¿Iras o estarás muy atareada par air a la boda de un viejo amigo? _

Moví mi cabeza tratando de deshacerme de esa imagen y conversación de mi cabeza, ya no mas era mucho por el día de hoy, abrí los ojos y vi a Draco sentado al lado de mi mirando hacia el lago y me dijo

-Vaya por fin despiertas, me estaba preocupando. Saliste y no te ví, al menos pudiste quedarte a las fotos ya sé que no te gustan pero pudiste hacerlo por mi

¿Por él?, por él estaba ahí sufriendo innecesariamente

-Lo siento pero no quería acaparar la atención es tu boda no creo que Astoria quisiera que arruinara su momento si los periodistas empezaban a hacerme preguntas sobre la candidatura

-se te congelaran los pies

Lo que me dijo me desconcertó trate de no mirarlo mientras sacaba mis pies del lago y decía

-Ya me estaba dando frío

Draco sonrío y apareció una franela y me la tendió, yo la tome y empecé a secarme los pies. Odiaba el silencio que se iba formando entre nosotros y me vi en la necesidad de llenarlo.

-La ceremonia fue preciosa. Me encanto la decoración

-Astoria de hizo cargo de todo. Hermione no tienes que fingir que te gusto, yo se que odias las bodas y por eso valoro que estés aquí.

-No las odio, algún día me casare y tendré una boda y como cualquier mujer disfrutare de ella, de cualquier forma no iba a dejar de venir, y aunque no lo creas yo también de niña soñaba con casarme y encontrar a mi príncipe azul.

-y ahora ¿ya no quieres encontrar a tu príncipe azul?-pregunto

Como decirle que mi príncipe estaba delante de mí y se había casado con una princesa, ahora solo esperaba encontrar a un buen hombre.

-No Draco, con el tiempo me he vuelto más exigente ahora solo quiero encontrar a mi hombre perfecto.

No, no era justo, era como si volviera al pasado otra vez, las discusiones, los reconciliaciones, las promesas de cambiar, la ruptura…

-Si claro se me olvidaba que nadie ni nada es suficiente para ti

Le rehuí a su mirada no podía verlo, no quería aceptar mis culpas de que si esto estaba pasando era por mí, solo por mí. Respire profundamente y me acerque hasta él, necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba saber que me había perdonado, por haber puesto todo antes que él, mi carrera, mis amigos, "mi futuro". No pude evitar llorar en sus brazos, cuando sentía que su abrazo era más fuerte. Estuvimos por un momento así abrazados, yo tratando de tranquilizarme y el esperando a que lo hiciera, ya mas tranquila Draco se separo un poco, limpio los rastros de mis lagrimas y me dio un dulce beso en la nariz mientras me decía "te quiero". Él me había perdonado, ahora solo faltaba perdonarme a mi misma, y el que el ya hubiera disculpado mis errores era el primer paso para que lo hiciera yo tambien.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y claro tambien espero sus reviews.**_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Mirar al futuro

**_Hola hola!_**

**_Lo más seguro es que no se lo esperaran y que creyeran que ya había acabado la historia pero para festejar el primer lugar del fic en el reto Volviendo a los origenes, muchas gracias a todos los que votaron y tambien a los que leyeron pusieron la historia como su favorita y con mención honorifica a los que dejaron reviews. Así que como verán regrese con la continuación, a quien haya sufrido con el final como yo les dejo este cap, pero si en cambio te quieres quedar con el final del primer cap NO LEAS ESTO! pues probablemente no te guste, Ame a este Draco al punto de decir basta espero q uds tambien lo amen como yo =) las dejo para q lean_**

* * *

Con una valentía que creía inexistente me permití ver sus ojos, que generaban en mí toda una tormenta de emociones y la más inmensa paz que hubiese experimentado. Mi enfermedad y mi cura eso era él. ¿Cómo podía encontrar algo más perfecto que él? Sabía que tenía que irme de ahí, pero retrasaba el momento pues esa seria de las pocas veces que podría mirarlo así de cerca tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que llevo guardado dentro de mí, ya que no se lo podía decir con palabras.

-y Bien Granger ¿Qué me tienes que decir?-dijo él

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no podía, no debía y sobre todo no tenia caso ya decirle que lo amaba, que estaba destrozada por que lo había perdido, que estaba arrepentida por las malas decisiones que había tomado, que quería robar el último giratiempo y recuperar el tiempo y mi vida con él, aprovechar cada segundo que pase a su lado y que por idiota no lo había valorado.

Mordí mi labio, las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento. No sabía que contestarle.

-Di algo interesante en lugar de ponerte a llorar. Tienes tres minutos para qué te escuche.

Draco me miraba esperando que yo hablara, esto era horrible yo no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca para decir y a la vez callar. Él bufo frustrado y paso una mano por su cabello miro hacia el cielo y enseguida rodeo con sus manos mis brazos y me atrajo más hacia él solo un par de centímetros más, lo suficiente para quedarme más pasmada de lo que me encontraba.

-¿Aun no entiendes nada verdad?- no aguantaba su mirada fija en mí, me soltó con un movimiento brusco y dijo.

-Pense que tal vez ya habías abierto los ojos y empezar a aceptar tus errores, pero no síguele mintiendo al mundo con tu "perfección", por que con todo lo que has logrado ser, lo que has buscado lo tienes, lo demás sale sobrando ¿no?, Dentro de poco serás la primer ministro mujer. Ya estas donde quieres felicidades.

-No, nadie tiene todo lo que quiere en la vida, yo puedo tener muchas cosas: tener el trabajo de mis sueños, hacer lo que más me gusta, un futuro profesional exitoso, a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios, sacrificios que me han costado muy caros, no tengo lo que más quiero, si supieras que nada de eso compensa todo lo que me hace falta, nada es suficiente para suplir tu ausencia.

Joder lo había dicho y no me arrepentía era como si todo el amor que traía adentro hubiera salido por cada poro de mi piel, pero otra nueva sensación se instalo en mi, una tres veces peor. Ahora ni siquiera podría aspirar a conservar su amistad. Él se alejaría de mi y tal vez eso fuera lo mejor ¿En qué momento considere que era bueno decirle eso a un hombre casado? Entre en pánico lo necesitaba a él para todos los cambios que vendrían en mi vida.

Tome aire; dispuesta a desaparecerme, no quería que se sintiera mal, ni mucho menos opacar ese día tan especial para él, no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, tenía que de alguna forma u otra recompensar todo lo que me dio. Cuando pensaba en mí recamara para aparecerme Draco volvió a tomarme del brazo y dijo:

-Aún no es tiempo de que te vayas. Dilo Granger

No lo miraría aunque su mirada pudiera traspasarme y ver cada uno de mis sentimientos ¿él de verdad quería que yo dijera _eso_? Merecía que él quisiera humillarme ¿acaso no fui yo quien involuntariamente hizo que él lo hiciera incontables veces? Pero eso era algo que mi orgullo por más razón que tuviera Draco no lo iba a aceptar. Una verdad más una mentira menos… ¿Qué más daba?

-Te amo Draco

No podía equivocarme más, que el supiera estaba demás, mi aspecto era lamentable. Draco era tan intuitivo que estaba segura que en cuanto me vio lo supo, solo era una confirmación a sus sospechas. Ahora llegaba el momento en que tenía que decirle que no se preocupara que mi, que no hay mal que dure cien años y que yo estaría bien, temporalmente lo olvidaría, el trabajo lo haría. Me lo debía…

Draco me sonreía y no irónicamente ni burlón una sonrisa totalmente natural, lo más natural que puede lograr alguien tan irreal como él, ahora no podía ni marcharme sus ojos me habían anclado a este lugar, a verlos el poco tiempo que fuera posible. Nuestras miradas eran intensas e indescifrables. Para mí era como tener toda mi vida pasando rápidamente por sus ojos y verlos era como volver a vivir y no dejar que todo eso se perdiera.

-¿Lo haces?- pregunto

Aunque más que era una pregunta sentía que él lo que quería era que verificara lo que acaba de decir y lo volvería a hacer, de alguna forma necesitaba que el de verdad lo creyera, que sintiera que alguien en este mundo lo amaba y lo tendría presente en cada momento de su vida.

-Sí- respondí tímidamente

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?, creí que estabas de acuerdo con mi matrimonio.

-¿querías que me parara y dijera _yo me opongo_? No Draco, yo estoy a favor de tu felicidad, no podría ser tan egoísta, al menos no contigo.

-¿es por eso o por qué no querías que se armara un escándalo?, con tu campaña eso sería muy contraproducente.

De verdad ¿él pensaba eso?, ¿se podría cuantificar el daño que había hecho?, no quería ver las cifras, pero tenia delante de mi el resultado, uno tan desalentador que me hacía pensar que tal vez no podría dar marcha atrás. Nunca me importo lo que la gente pudiera pensar, si era una idealista, que si luchaba por las causas perdidas o si me había acostado con alguien para tener el puesto que ahora tenía, pero que Draco pensara que me había convertido una mujer que se deja llevar por las apariencias y que prefería que él se casara con tal de armar todo un escándalo que no afectara mi candidatura me dolía más que cualquier cosa, estaba arrepentida, pense que había tomado la decisión adecuada cuando terminamos, No podía ofrecerle algo que no tenía, el se merecía todo de mi y era algo que las circunstancias me imposibilitaban a darle. Perseguí el bien mayor en lugar de mi beneficio propio y me tocaba volver a actuar de la misma forma dejaría que él fuera feliz, no sin antes limpiar un poco la imagen que ahora tenia de mi.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de conocerme? Sabes que no es así, tu felicidad me importa más que la campaña de verdad que quiero que seas feliz

-Pues entonces si quieres mi felicidad renuncia a la candidatura, no me he casado, no por el momento.

Un calorcito venido de quien sabe donde se expandió sobre mi cuerpo, mi mente pudo encontrar varios significados a sus palabras pero yo solo tenía uno en mente _yo era su felicidad _ y por supuesto que él era la mía ¿de verdad solo tenía que renunciar para volverlo a tener conmigo? ¿En serio era lo único que tenía que hacer?

-Renunciare- dije con un nudo en la garganta, no lloraría, no quería q malinterpretara la situación pues no me sentía triste por lo que iba a dejar, sino todo lo contrario. Poder empezar de nuevo a lado de él definitivamente valía la pena.

Amaba mi trabajo por su puesto y había luchado tanto por eso, pero no quería nada, todo era tan poco comparado con el amor de Draco, caí en cuenta de muchas cosas como que podría sobrevivir sin las torres de papeles, sin las juntas interminables en el Wizengamot, pero no sin Draco ahora que sabía que era una posibilidad tener al hombre que amo no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Draco me miraba como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar

-No solo será eso, tienes que dejar de trabajar y te quedaras en la casa a atender todas mis necesidades, tendrás que venir conmigo a todos mis viajes y después de un año tendremos un hijo…

Intente no pensar en el completo significado de la palabra _necesidades_, como me precipitaba a esos pensamientos. Era tan fácil imaginar un día a su lado

-…entonces Granger ¿estás dispuesta?-dijo escéptico.

-Si- dije casi sin voz mientras asentía también con la cabeza.

Fue entonces que sentí su mano tomando la mía. Fui presa de la sensación de la aparición y en cuanto sentí piso firme en mis pies abrí mis ojos y me encontré con él aun sosteniendo mi mano todavía con mirada seria. ¿Cuándo dejaría de estar así conmigo? ¿Cuándo volvería a ser el Draco de antes? Cuando ya no podía sostenerle la mirada él se acerco a mí y me rodeo con el brazo libre que tenia. Casi me ahogue con su aroma, mi cuerpo temblaba con la cercanía del suyo, con el contacto de su mano en mi espalda descubierta quemaba. Acerque mi cara a su pecho volviendo a familiarizarme con el lugar, Draco deshizo nuestro agarre y sentí su mano subiendo por mi brazo izquierdo una manera tan lenta como dolorosa dejándola por unos segundos más en el hombro quitando mi cabello de su camino, cuando la mano llego al cuello estuve a punto de soltar un gemido, pero lo contuve. Su mano jugó con los cabellos que estaban sueltos del peinado para jalarlos suavemente. El se había inclinado así que ahora tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío que con un movimiento el más sutil haría que nuestros labios se juntasen. La intensidad de su mirada estaba a punto de volverme loca ¿Por qué no simplemente lo besaba y terminaba esta maldita tortura? Tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento como buena presa debía quedarme quieta y esperar a que el depredador diera el primer paso. Su rostro cambio de posición y jugó con su nariz a recorrer mi rostro, ya no aguantaba más necesitaba besarlo recordar su sabor y la sensación de quedarme sin aire sin importarme; A sí que lo hice lo bese. La sensación fue indescriptible es como darle de comer a alguien que no lo ha hecho en días, o darle de beber a un sediento. La forma en que me había respondido era la mezcla perfecta, demandante pero tierna a la vez, y ahí estaba esa sensación de sentir que todo se volvía negro y el corazón latía desesperadamente mientras que los pulmones se quedaban sin aire con cual trabajar. Draco se separe y odie que algo tan trivial como respirar me impidiera seguir con algo tan vital como era besarlo.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estábamos en el interior de la casa, específicamente en su cuarto. Draco fue a parar a su cama y se recostó en ella yo le seguí haciendo lo mismo y acercándome a él para quedar presa en sus brazos.

-¿y que pasara con Astoria?- pregunte.

-Ella lo sabe- respondió.

-¿Pero cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?- pregunte.

-No importa eso ahora, en otro momento lo hablaremos

-Pero Draco…

-Otro momento- dijo interrumpiéndome.

Me quede callada disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, pero después de unos momentos el hablo.

-No me gustaría que trabajaras, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres, bromeaba con eso no soy nadie para decirte que hacer y no.

Ahí estaba mi Draco tan perfecto como siempre, el se merecía que le diera gusta ya habría mucho tiempo después si quería trabajar ahora mismo no me importaba mas nada.

-Tal vez cuando nuestros hijos crezcan- respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces aprovechare los siguientes once años-dijo.

-¿Once? Pense que serian trece o doce.

-No si empezamos con los niños desde ahora- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora

Que mas daba un año más uno menos. Sonreí cuando Draco se puso encima de mi. Si definitivamente queria empezar desde ahora.

* * *

**_Reiteron las gracias espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo de escribirlo y ... yo quiero hijos con draco! =) ¿Suertuda Hermione no? esperos su reviews_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


End file.
